


Inside Job

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Espionage, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Prompt: “You know,” the villain twisted in her seat as she watched the heroine walk toward her from the gloom, “I think you could actually make me turn good.”“Don’t.” The heroine threw down her sword. “I’ve come to turn traitor. Let me stay and I will tell you anything you want to know.”Finn goes back to the First Order in order to plant false info.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Inside Job

**Author's Note:**

> prompt source: https://givethispromptatry.tumblr.com/post/638573603272704001/you-know-the-villain-twisted-in-her-seat-as-she

"This is going to work."

"...I know it will. You'll make it work."

Finn pressed his forehead to Poe's and gripped the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, wanting to take in his essence, his presence, before he departed. When Finn made to move away, Poe pulled him back in for a bone crushing hug. Finn didn't cry. He was scared but he knew Poe was scared too.

When he was situated in a ship, coordinates already put in, he heard Poe's voice through his headset.

"The moment I think this is going south, I'm pulling you out. Don't be a hero."

Finn grinned. "Didn't you know the Resistance is full of heroes? I'm in love with one of them."

"Finn, you're connected to the bridge", Rose said. "Everyone can hear you."

"I'M IN LOVE WITH POE DAMERON!", Finn shouted to the top of his lungs before taking off.

* * *

Being back here had Finn on edge. He had expected as much, given the mission. But what was worse about it was that this was one of his most haunting nightmares. That he'd wake up one day and everything had been a dream. Sometimes it was simply patrolling the halls with a fellow trooper in an all too familiar march. Other times it was him looking in the mirror, seeing he had his helmet on, and being able to remove it.

Finn's heart picked up and once he felt it pounding he remembered why he was here. He was the only one who could do this. And he couldn't be scared away. Not when so much was at stake. His heart slowed. He was being taken to Kylo Ren after requesting an audience with him. A stormtrooper normally couldn't make such demands, much less a treasonous one. But Finn wasn't just anyone. And that was something Kylo knew.

"Have you come to surrender?"

Finn looked him in the mask, now covered in angry red lines between cracks. Finn wasn't scared of him, just what he could do.

"Better", Finn said. "I've come to join you."

The mask revealed nothing but Finn imagined he looked pretty lost right now.

"You left. And now you think you can just come back?"

"I think I have information you'd like. I think that what you call betrayal, I call the long con", Finn said, gesturing to himself with cuffed hands.

"You're a double agent. No one gave you that order."

"No one had to. I gave it to myself. I live for the First Order. And I did what I had to do so that we could destroy the Resistance." The words felt like sludge in his mouth, but he forced himself to believe it. It was the only way to get these people to trust him. And he could recite the rhetoric in his sleep.

He had already been searched for weapons on his way in, and of course they found a blaster on him, he wasn't an idiot. And it was their way to always come prepared. Coming unarmed would have been suspicious. It was only when he and Kylo were left alone that he discussed the terms of the info he carried.

He wasn't going to go back to being FN-2187. He had risen above that. He demanded real power, which is exactly what a member of the First Order would do. He could feel Kylo Ren trying to look into him, trying to discern any hidden motives. Finn pushed the real anger and real conviction to the forefront of his mind. When his terms were met with agreement, he secretly thanked Rey.

She had said that Kylo was facing his own identity crisis the last time they met and probably still was. That much was confirmed now. Finn felt a little bad for him, but he'd run out of sympathy for this man.

* * *

Finn had to admit, he got a thrill sitting among the generals and lieutenants and feeding them false information. In the making of this plan, the Resistance had set up dummy bases, codes, and battle plans. No one should get hurt, but it would keep the First Order running around for a bit while Finn passed on good intel to Poe. Those were his favorite parts of the day.

He had trained hard and long with Rey in order to do this. When the work day ended, Finn went to his private quarters, slowed his breathing, closed his eyes, and thought about Poe.

He felt a warm flicker amidst the cold and knew he had found him. Poe was surely asleep, as that was the only way they could do this. Finn's sensitivity to the Force allowed him to reach out and connect with unguarded minds, them being unconscious made it much easier. Rey acting as a middle man allowed the three of them to have conversations like this across space.

 _'Miss me?'_ , Finn asked.

 _'Everyday'_ , Poe replied. _'But it's almost over. So don't do anything reckless.'_

_'...About that-'_

_'I just said-!'_

_'What if I said I've been talking with the other stormtroopers and we might be able to stage a rebellion across the Order?'_

There was a very long pause as Poe said nothing for a while. But it didn't matter. Across their bond, Finn felt everything. He felt the incredible wash of love, admiration, disbelief, awe, and fear. Finn's role was only supposed to be espionage, not actual fighting. But Poe of all people couldn't tell him not to fight. Finn gave him and Rey more details when a shiver ran down his spine.

He cut the connection and looked to his door. He went over and opened it and as he had expected, Kylo was there.

"Can I help you?", Finn asked.

"I thought I felt something...strange coming from here."

Finn rolled his eyes. "A soldier who doesn't take orders anymore. I'm a different breed alright. Good night."

* * *

Finn was shouting orders as he watched his brethren fight. Some had removed just their helmet, some their entire armor, others had chosen to wear it into battle, but adorn and individualize themselves with different markings, attachments, and other modifications to the stormtrooper ensemble. If Finn reached out, he knew he could feel Poe fighting in the skies above. It was that exact reason that he didn't, not wanting to distract himself right now.

But while he didn't reach out, it didn't mean others connected to the Force couldn't reach in. He knew when he felt something hot rush through him.

Rey.

_'NO! You have NO ONE! You push everyone away! And when they try to help you, you KILL THEM!'_

Hundreds of thousands of miles away, she faced off against Kylo Ren. Despite the distance, Finn heard her voice like she was right next to him. And he didn't just hear her, he felt her. He knew who she was thinking about and suddenly it was as if he was connected through the entire universe through her. He felt Poe, Rose, every freedom fighter and the enemy they shot down. Every scared child and every apathetic person, worn from years of oppression. Every life was one with him, and he with them.

 _'I have the entire galaxy on my side'_ , Rey said, striking the final blow.

* * *

After hours of celebration, Finn leaned into Poe's side, his eyes barely able to remain open. He fought sleep, still scared that it would all be a dream. Rey sat next to them, eating what must be her twelfth plate of food but Finn wasn't going to tell her to slow down. She'd earned this.

"I say, I do hope this is the end of all this reckless behavior", Threepio said. "You trio are quite a handful."

"I could do with a break from reckless", Poe said, surprising everyone. "What?", he said when he saw their expressions of shock. "I've matured~"

"Yes and we're very proud", Finn said, kissing his cheek.

"Speak for yourself", Rey spoke with one side of her mouth and chewed with the other. "About the recklessness!", she clarified. "I haven't even gotten started."

"Alright, I'm going to sleep before you do something that gives me a heart attack. Poe, you coming?" Finn rose to his feet and stretched.

"Absolutely." Poe was ready to sleep like the dead, and then tomorrow start living like someone with a future.

On their way back to their room, he grabbed Finn's hand and kissed it. What a future it shall be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm realizing this could be a really good idea for a multi chap fic so pls link me if someone's already done it.


End file.
